Bataille Finale
by TiteM
Summary: Très bien. Tu es un Parjure. Alors vas-y, tue-moi. - Os Nasuada/Murtagh en plein champ de bataille.


Un petit OS sur un couple que je n'aime pas ! Je m'étonne-moi même...  
>Vous allez rire, je trouvais bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de fics sur les livres d'Eragon, ahah en fait je n'avais pas vu qu'il fallait chercher dans "Inheritance heritage"! Quelle cruche...<br>Du coup, me voilà à griffonner quelque chose sur Murtagh^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bataille Finale<strong>

_Très bien. Tu es un Parjure. Alors vas-y, tue-moi._

* * *

><p>- Murtagh ! Cria la jeune femme, horrifiée.<p>

La bataille finale faisait rage autour d'elle. A ses cotés, Jormündur la sommait de prendre une décision :

- Dame Nasuada ! Doit-on battre en retraite ? Le flan gauche est attaqué ! Si le Tueur d'Ombre ne parvient pas à vaincre Galbatorix… Dame NASUADA ! Cria son second en apercevant la jeune femme traverser la foule des Vardens et Urgals, apparemment sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Le second jura et se précipita à sa suite avec les gardes de la Chef des Vardens mais une dizaine d'Urgals se précipita sur eux, sortis de nulle part, et il leur fut impossible de protéger Nasuada.

- Murtagh ! Répéta-elle alors que le dragonnier se relevait difficilement, s'extirpant des pattes de son dragon, Thorn.

Ils avaient fait une lourde chute et le brun se sentait tout drôle, son dragon également. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Murtagh se souvenait juste qu'il avait aperçu Nasuada, au milieu du champ de bataille et cela l'avait mit hors de lui !

Le dragonnier aurait pensé qu'elle serait restée à l'abri, mais non !

Résigné à mourir de la main de Galbatorix ou de celle de son frère, il s'était retourné contre le tyran, celui-ci l'avait éjecté sans crainte avec un sort d'une puissance inouïe. Si Murtagh n'avait pas vu Arya, le bras levé dans sa direction, il n'aurait jamais su qui était son sauveur.

Malgré tout, sa tête lui faisait incroyablement mal et il sentait encore le poids de son serment l'obliger à renouer avec Galbatorix et la bataille.

Le jeune brun se redressa et échangea quelques mots avec son dragon pour savoir comment il allait. Thorn était blessé. Sa patte avant droite était cassée et il lui manquait de nombreuses écailles sur l'épaule et le museau, dans sa hâte de protéger son dragonnier, le dragon ne s'était pas protégé et la chute n'avait été que peu amortie par la magie d'Arya, inférieure à celle du dragon et de son dragonnier.

Murtagh se précipita sur la patte de Thorn et la guérit avec une facilité déconcertante. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et serra son épée avant de se retourner pour frapper son adversaire. Son cœur martella sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua que son « adversaire » n'était autre que Nasuada.

Il abaissa son épée.

Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal, pas à elle.

Tout les séparait, elle était la fille d'Ajihad, chef des Vardens. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était un moins que rien, un prisonnier. Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours prisonnier de son serment et il ne pouvait le rompre, à moins que son frère parvienne à vaincre le roi, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Nasuada était tout ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Elle était belle, elle était intelligente, courageuse, adulée. La femme parfaite en somme.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejoint ? Est-ce qu'elle allait tenter de le tuer ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air. Peut-être faisait-elle diversion pour que ses archers…

Murtagh quitta le regard de la chef et eut le temps d'apercevoir une nuée de flèches arriver dans sa direction. Il leva le bras en marmonnant un sort et les flèche s'arrêtèrent en plein vol.

Enervé contre lui-même d'être aussi stupide, Murtagh fit volte-face et retourna à son dragon, Thorn avait besoin de lui et le dragonnier redevenait nostalgique en voyant la jolie brune.

Elle avait voulu le piéger, comme tous les Vardens.

Le brun ravala ses larmes de colère et guérit le museau de son dragon avec un autre sort.

- Murtagh ! S'écria la chef des Vardens, se rapprochant de lui.

Ne savait-elle pas qu'il était dangereux ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il pourrait la tuer, en un regard ?

Fou de rage, le dragonnier s'écria :

- Retourne avec tes tiens, Nasuada, part, avant que je ne te tue.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la brune s'approcha de lui et lui agrippa le poignet. Le dragonnier, extrêmement méfiant, formula dans sa tête tout un tas de sorts pour se protéger, au cas où.

- Tu l'as attaqué. Tu l'as attaqué ! Répéta-t-elle, la joie se faisant clairement sentir dans ses paroles.

Le cœur de Murtagh se fendilla. Il l'aimait. Oui, depuis longtemps. Serait-il possible qu'elle aussi ? Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à un paria, un traître comme lui ? Pourquoi venait-elle le trouver alors que les combats s'intensifiaient autour d'eux ? Avaient-ils vraiment le temps de discuter ? Etait-elle venue simplement pour sauver son peuple?

Elle le fixait avec son regard tellement pénétrant. Il l'avait oublié, ce regard. Elle semblait presque…heureuse. Grâce à lui ? Elle était heureuse car il s'était « rebellé » en jetant un sort au roi. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il le savait, jamais il n'aurait la force de recommencer, jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Il lui fallait…une motivation, quelque chose. Celle de retrouver un peuple qui le haïssait et une femme aimée hors d'atteinte n'était pas valable. Seule la mort, était la solution, s'il transgressait son serment, il mourrait, s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait la vie de la même manière.

Voir cette jeune femme, au milieu de tous ces morts, de toutes ces brutes d'Urgals, l'effrayait. Il fallait que la bataille cesse, quitte à attaquer Galbatorix et rompre son serment. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tenu pour Thorn, mais même son dragon, voulait à présent en finir.

- Tu as attaqué Galbatorix. Murmura encore une fois Nasuada sans lâcher le poignet du dragonnier, stupéfaite.

- Une erreur. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Non. Murtagh, tu n'es pas comme lui, tu n'es pas…

- Je suis un Parjure. Si. Je suis comme lui. Maintenant laisse-moi, tes conseillers s'inquiètent. Dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux verts.

- Très bien. Répondit-elle avec aplomb. Tu es un Parjure. Alors vas-y, tue-moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Siffla le dragonnier, agacé par ses enfantillages, ils étaient en plein cœur de la bataille !

- Tue-moi ! Répéta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Murtagh sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, alors qu'en fait le choix était fait depuis longtemps. Il ne la tuerait pas.

Mais il fit glisser une main sur son cou, puis la deuxième, de l'autre coté, pendant un bref instant, Nasuada crut qu'il allait vraiment le faire, qu'il allait l'étrangler.

Plutôt ironique de mourir de la main de celui qu'on aime… Songea-t-elle avant d'être brusquement détrompée par Murtagh.

Le dragonnier courba l'échine et l'attira vers lui, là, il l'embrassa, au milieu du champ de bataille, au milieu des Vardens et des Urgals agonisant, entre les flammes et les sorts, alors que les cris de souffrance résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Il l'embrassa.

Mon dernier baiser. Songea-t-il.

Mon premier baiser. Pensa-t-elle.

Il caressa brièvement sa joue, conscient qu'elle ne devait pas oser se défaire de sa poigne car même si elle disait le contraire, Nasuada tenait certainement à la vie.

Lentement, les yeux fermés, il s'éloigna de ses douces lèvres. Il prit alors le temps d'admirer une dernière fois son visage avant de retourner au combat, mais lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux sombres, elle souriait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Au milieu du sang et des entrailles des victimes, étalées au sol par les Urgals, elle souriait.

Puis brusquement, elle se jeta sur lui, entoura sa nuque avec ses bras et plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme qui lui retourna le baiser avec fièvre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, conscients qu'il fallait retourner combattre, Murtagh caressa tendrement la joue de Nasuada, un geste si doux, dans une atmosphère si violente.

- Ne le laisse pas te tuer. Murmura-t-elle, ses doigts formant une caresse fantôme dans la nuque du dragonnier, effleurant ses cheveux.

Le garçon hocha la tête en silence, la gorge nouée. L'aimait-elle ? Ce serait bien impossible. Pourtant elle avait répondu au baiser avec une telle force... Il lança un sort de protection sur la jeune femme et permit à ses lèvres d'effleurer son front alors qu'une nuée de flèches d'abattit sur la bulle transparente qui les protégeait.

- Nasuada, je dois savoir… Pourquoi tu viens me voir, pour me dire ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il me tue ? Je suis un traître. Murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle.

Incrédule, le garçon la regarda :

- Je sais que t'aimer est une trahison envers mon peuple.

Elle... l'aimait? Malgré tout ? Murtagh ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper par la taille et de la rapprocher de lui. Elle se blottit un instant contre son torse et murmura dans son oreille :

- Mais ne pas t'aimer serait trahir mon cœur(*).

Sans attendre, Murtagh l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il lui caressa les cheveux et souffla :

- Fais attention à toi.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de lui, à contrecœur.

Murtagh grimpa sur le dos de Thorn qui s'impatientait. Avant de s'envoler, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de Nasuada. Elle put voir ses lèvres bouger, si elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit, car les bruits des épées et des boucliers s'entrechoquant l'empêchaient d'entendre sa voix, elle parvint à lire sur ses lèvres un "Je t'aime".

Et le garçon s'envola avec son dragon, revigoré par les quelques mots de la jeune femme.

Il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il allait faire...

***/*\***

Une demi-heure plus tard, un cri retentissait sur le champ de bataille :

- A nous la victoire !

* * *

><p>(*) : Tiré du film l'Homme au masque de Fer<p>

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
